Dark World
by Luly Luly
Summary: Em um mundo onde as criaturas das trevas reinão, duas garotas terão que aprender a sobreviver. Vidas do nosso mundo, estão desacostumadas a lidar com monstrso ou criaturas como encontram nesse mundo. Embarque nessa aventura veja como elas enfrentarçao td.
1. Prólogo

_**Dark World**_

_**Prólogo**_

_No universo há vários mundos paralelos uns aos outros. Tão diferentes que nunca deveriam se chocar, mas há uma força que a cada cinqüenta anos abre uma passagem entre esses mundos. Uma pequena linha que só é capaz de transportar uma só pessoa ou ser vivo. Tão fina que normalmente é imperceptível por qualquer habitante de cada mundo._

_Mas com toda regra a suas exceções, existem pessoas que conseguem não só ver como também controlar esse portais a seu vontade. Mas essas pessoa são raras uma a cada um milhão nascem com essa habilidade. Por isso existem os guardiões, aqueles que protegem esses portais para que os que os controlam não tenham a doida idéia de controlar todos os mundos ou causar uma guerra entre os mesmos._

_Mas reza a lenda que duas garotas iram nascer no mesmo dia, no mesmo momento, bem no momento do alinhamento de todos os mundos. Elas não serão irmãs, mas compartilharam do mesmo destino e dom, aquelas que trarão a paz em um mundo onde reina a escuridão e mudaram o destino de todos os outros._

_Um mundo onde as criaturas mais terríveis criadas pela fantasia humana não é uma fantasia, e onde vivem uma com as outras em terras separadas. Vampiros, demônios, bruxas, lobisomens, feiticeiros, criaturas feitas de sombras que te devoravam sem você nem mesmo saber, monstros terríveis de uma aparência deformada, entre outras coisas que vivem no lado mais sombrio do mundo que você nunca ia querer saber o que é. Um mundo onde o dia nunca brilha e a noite é eterna._

_Duas garotas seriam capas de mudar um mundo como esse? Ou morreriam tentando? _

_

* * *

_

**É apenas mais uma fic. To sem criatividade com a fic "O fim de uma Era" e esse foi um pedido de uma amiga minha lá de outro site então eu pensei em colocar aqui tambem já que esse aqui ta muito parado. Mas não se preocupem vou continuar trabalhando nas outras fics. Só esperem a criatividade chegar T-T**

**Aproveitem a fic que eu acho que vai ficar uma maravilha, gigante, mas muito boa.**

**Bjsss**


	2. Cap 1: Um mundo diferente!

_**Dark World **_

_**Cap. 1: Um mundo diferente!**_

_Maka Albarm. Uma garota simples, nascida em uma família rica. Seu pai era dono de uma famosa empresa e sua mãe que morrera a algum tempo era uma famosa atleta. Mas mesmo tendo uma família com tanto dinheiro, morar em uma mansão, ter vários empregados, professores particulares e outras coisas de luxo ela não gostava de ser tratada como uma garota mimada. Usava roupas simples como qualquer adolescente._

_O único problema é que seu pai é muito famoso, e muitas pessoas queria o atingir de alguma maneira e o meio encontrado foi sua filha, ou seja, ela. Por isso ela tinha que estudar em casa com professores de defesa, de arco e flecha, de matéria normais, de qualquer tipo de arma. Mas como era uma garota de 15 anos ela queria ter sua vida social e por isso já teve varias discussões com seu pai. _

_Era uma garota esperta, forte, atlética e bem rebelde. Tinha cabelos loiros, olhos verde jades, pele clara e um corpo não tão chamativo como uma garota da idade dela. Era simpática, mas não gostava de que alguém a tratasse mal. Não gostava que ninguém a limitasse e dissesse que não podia fazer alguma coisa. Adorava a velocidade e adorava ler._

_No momento ela estava no jardim de sua casa trinando o lançamento de arco e flecha. Sua casa era uma mansão de dois andares, toda branca com as portas e janelas feitas de um vidro cor verde água. Tinha uma are imensa onde se encontrava uma quadra de tênis, uma de basquete, uma de vôlei, uma de futebol, uma piscina e o jardim que se encontrava, que era uma área com uma grama verde e viscosa, com flores de todos os tipos e caminhos de pedra que se ramificavam e se conectavam com cada parte do local. _

_Era uma casa bem grande e ela se encontrava praticamente sozinha. Seu pai estava em uma viajem de negócios e os empregados estavam de férias. Não teria aula hoje e por isso estava treinando um pouco para não ficar fora de forma. A única pessoa que lhe fazia companhia nessa segunda feira escaldante, onde não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu e o vento parecia não querer soprar, era Blair. Sua melhor amiga e suposta babá. _

_Ela era uma mulher de 25 anos e era sua única amiga. Tinha cabelos longos e ondulados da cor roxa, olhos dourados, um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer uma e que é capaz de para o transito e uma personalidade simples, mas pervertida. Nunca deixava de sorrir e era como uma segunda mãe para Maka, mesmo que a mesma tivesse uma leve suspeita que Blair fosse uma namorada de seu pai ou que eles pelo menos ficassem. Mas mesmo se fosse o caso, Maka não reclamaria de ter uma mãe como Blair._

_Mesmo Blair estando em seu dia de folga ela pedira para ficar com Maka, para que ela não ficasse sozinha, de novo. Principalmente no seu aniversario de dezesseis anos. _

_Maka parou de atirar suas flechas no alvo, os guardou e foi relaxar um pouco, sentando-se na mesa da varanda de sua casa. Ela usava uma saia azul curta meio rodada, uma blusa preta sem mangas, uma bota de cano curto que mal pegava acima do tornozelo de salto, só que bem pequeno e uma de couro que deixava os dedos de fora que usava sempre para praticar o arco e flecha._

_Respirou fundo e deixou suas coisas em um lado seu, e logo em seguida apareceu Blair carregando uma bandeja com um bolo de chocolate dois copos de refrigerantes para onde estava. Maka sorriu feliz e se ajeitou na cadeira pronta para receber o lanche de aniversario que Blair havia preparado._

_- Feliz aniversario Maka! – exclamou colocando a bandeja na mesa e abraçando a aniversariante. Blair usava um vestido preto curto e justo, sem mangas e uma sandália de salto alto preta. Ela sorria extensamente e se sentou na cadeira na frente de Maka._

_- Não precisava Blair. – falou Maka se servindo de um pedaço de bolo e bebendo um gole de seu refrigerante. Se sentia tão feliz por poder passar seu aniversario com alguém, já que normalmente o comemorava sozinha. – Não é uma coisa tão importante._

_- Mas claro que é Maka-chan! – exclamou Blair com um imenso sorriso no rosto também se servindo um pedaço de bolo. – Seu aniversario é muito importante, principalmente quando se completa dezesseis anos. Ah! E antes que eu me esqueça, tenho um presente pra você._

_Blair tirou uma pequena caixinha do bolso. Uma caixinha da cor preta de veludo com um pequeno lassinho vermelho que se destacava com o preto. Maka pegou a caixinha, tirou a fita com cuidado e a abriu, sentindo os olhos se arregalarem logo que viu seu conteúdo. Uma pulseira de ouro, com uma plaquinha que dizia _"Feliz Aniversario!"_._

_- Blair isso é... Incrível! – disse Maka quase não conseguindo respirar pela surpresa e colocando a pulseira no pulso. – É simplesmente maravilhoso! Muito obrigada Blair._

_- Não foi nada minha linda! Você merece, sem falar que comprei especialmente para combinar com seu colar. – falou Blair dando uma piscadinha para Maka que lhe sorriu._

_Quando rinha nove anos sua mãe tinha lhe dado um colar de ouro com um pingente que tinha escrito seu nome em letras cursivas. Era um colar muito bonito e que era muito importante para ela. _

_Maka podia sentir as lagrimas se acumulando em seus olhos, mas se recusava a deixá-las. Abraçou sua babá com força agradecendo o presente. Era um momento tão feliz e que acabou tão rápido. O vento acelerou de tal maneira que algumas plantas saíram voando, o céu de repente se nublou e tudo se escureceu. _

_Maka colocou o braço na frente do rosto para poder ver alguma coisa alem do vento, mas o que viu foi algo assustador. Um vórtice rosa que parecia ser feito de uma fumaça espessa com pontos pretos iguais ao centro que estava cheios de raios e trovoes também rosas. Não sabia se Blair estava vendo a mesma coisa, mas sabia que o vento forte era causado por aquela coisa e que estava puxando tudo para dentro de si._

_- Maka, temos que entrar! – gritou Blair por cima do som do vento forte. Maka assentiu e as duas se levantaram. Iam começar a andar para dentro da casa, mas um vento forte empurrou Maka para trás, dando tempo apenas para pegar seu arco e a bolsa que levava as flechas. _

_Ela caiu na grama e começou a ser arrastada para o buraco. Tentou segurar na grama, mas mesmo assim era arrastada para dentro do portal levando junto suas coisas de arco e flecha. Seus cabelos que estava preso em duas marias-chiquinhas se soltaram fazendo-o cair no rosto. Seus dedos arrastavam na grama arrancando-a consigo e machucando seus dedos que começaram a sangrar, sem falar de suas pernas e seus braços que estavam completamente arranhados por passar pelos cascalhos e pedras._

_Blair a gritava e tentava ir ate ela, mas mau conseguia se mover por causa do vento forte. Ate que Maka alcançou o portal e foi sugada para dentro dele, sendo que a ultima coisa que viu foi Blair lhe gritando com uma cara cheia de desespero. Logo depois tudo o que viu foi vários mundos se passando, criaturas horríveis, civilizações estranhas, animais completamente diferentes de todos os que já tinha visto, terras devastadas, matas densas com arvores estranhas, tudo o que se podia imaginar ate aparecer um pontinho de luz a sua frente. Uma luz branca forte que ia aumenta a cada vez que se aproximava ate a engolir completamente e fazendo fechar os olhos com força._

_Quando os voltou a abrir estava em cima de um chão lamacento no meio de uma floresta com arvores de troncos negros, galhos torcidos e deformados dando uma atmosfera assustadora com folhas tão escuras que podia pensar que estavam mortas. Cipós verdes escuros espalhados pelas arvores parecendo cobras com pedaços derretendo. Estava tão escuro que quase não conseguia ver um palmo na frente de seu nariz, sem contar com a neblina densa e sombria que pairava no local._

_Podia ouvir barulhos estranhos parecidos com gemidos e gritos que gelavam o sangue e faziam os pelos se arrepiarem. Se levantou rapidamente e olhou para todos os lados procurando saber onde estava. Se desesperava com cada barulho diferente que ouvia. Gritou de horror quando uma espécie de morcego gigante passou voando por sua cabeça, quase a arrancando fora._

_Não ficou mais parada e saiu correndo, tropeçando algumas vezes, mas sem parar. Queria sair de lá, queria voltar pra casa, queria ver seu pai, queria ver a Blair, queria seu lar!_

_Sentia as lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e seu coração a mil, o medo preenchendo cada lacuna dele e a adrenalina correr rapidamente por suas veias. Correu o máximo que conseguia ate que alguma coisa a atacou pelas costas, arranhando a mesma e a fazendo cair no chão. _

_Se virou um pouco dolorida para ver o que a havia atacado e viu uma criatura horrível, com asas de morcego, uma cabeça de corvo e um corpo de homem só que preto como o resto. Unhas enormes, presas de tamanhos diferentes, resumindo uma coisa completamente assustadora com olhos vermelhos e um bafo horrível._

_Gritou e tentou se afastar e procurar alguma coisa que pudesse se defender. Olhou para todos os lados procurando alguma coisa para se defender quando viu seu arco e flecha a poucos metros de distancia. Se arrastou ate ele sem deixar de mirar aquela coisa horrenda que se aproximava lentamente dela._

_Quando aquela coisa estava prestes a atacar conseguiu pegar seu arco e flecha que já tinha uma flecha preparada e atirou acertando em cheio a cabeça da criatura que caiu sem vida no chão perto de seus pés. De uma coisa tinha certeza: essa não era sua casa. Nem seu mundo._

_Chrona Makenshi. Uma garota tímida, simples e inocente. Mora com sua mãe Medusa e seu irmão Ragnaroki e tem 15 anos. Ela não era rica, mas também não era pobre, ignorada pela mãe e pelo irmão, na verdade era ignorada por todos. Tão tímida que nem conseguia dar uma iniciativa para mudar essa triste realidade, apesar de ser uma garota doce e inteligente._

_Ela tinha cabelos rosa curtos com mecha sobressaltando as outras, tinha uma pele pálida, olhos lilases e um corpo não tanto bonito quanto o das garotas de sua idade. Não conseguia se defender e por isso era sempre maltratada por todos, principalmente por seu irmão e por sua mãe._

_Não sabia como lidar com nada e isso lhe trazia vários problemas. No momento estava sentada em seu quarto de castigo como sempre, quietinha em um canto escuro abraçando um travesseiro com força. Usava uma blusa peta de mangas longas e uma calça jeans também preta com um tênis preto com branco. Mais uma vez passava seu aniversario sozinha, sem ganhar nenhum presente. Dessa vez seriam seus 16 anos. _

_- Chrona tem uma coisa aqui pra você! – gritou sua mãe desde a frente da casa. Chrona se levantou e foi ate onde sua mãe havia lhe chamado._

_Na porta viu um pequeno embrulho com seu nome escrito em cima com letras cursivas junto com um cartão. Pegou o pacote junto com o cartão e leu o que estava escrito dentro do mesmo._

"Minha querida Chrona, feliz aniversario da sua tia Marie e tio Stein."

_Chrona sorriu e abriu o pacote com um pouco de ansiedade, dentro dele encontrou um iPod com todas as suas musicas preferidas gravadas nele. Não pode evitar se sentir tão feliz quanto nunca. Pensou que ia ficar sem nada de novo, que todos iam esquecer seu aniversario mais uma vez, mas acabou ganhando um senhor presente._

_- E ai tampinha, o que foi que você ganhou? – perguntou Ragnaroki, seu irmão. Um garoto de 19 anos com cabelos e olhos negros, um x pintada na cara um corpo bem moldado e pele morena, estava usando uma calça jeans rasgada, uma blusa preta do Reave Metal e um tênis preto com vermelho._

_Ele começou a dar ligeiras pancadas na cabeça e no braço de Chrona tentando pegar o presente que havia ganhado, enquanto ela reclamava e escondia seu presente com todas as suas forças. De repente o vento aumentou fazendo Rgnaroki parar de bater em Chrona e proteger o rosto igual a mesma fez. _

_Chrona pode ver um vórtice rosa se formando bem na frente de sua casa, com pontinhos pretos igual no centro que tinha raios rosa passando pelo mesmo. De repente um vento forte empurrou Chrona para frente fazendo-a cair dentro do vórtice. Ela passou por civilizações antigas, monstros terríveis, cidades de baixo D'água, guerras violentas, monstros nas sombras e florestas densas cheias de animais estranhos. Ate finalmente visualizar uma luz a sua frente que começara a aumentar lentamente ate finalmente atingi-la, fazendo-a fechar os olhos._

_Quando os voltou a abrir estava em uma mata escura rodeada de uma nevoa densa, no meio da lama. Se levantou rapidamente guardando seu presente no bolso da calça e começando a andar sem saber exatamente para onde ia. Ouvia barulhos estranhos que a assustavam e a faziam apressar o passo._

_Só parou quando uma criatura com corpo de leão cabeça de tubarão, cauda de cobra e asas de falcão. Seu corpo era todo negro, seus olhos eram vermelhos brilhantes e as garras pontiagudas e afiadas. Prendeu um grito de terror e começou a se afastar lentamente enquanto aquela coisa se aproximava._

_Mas quando a criatura soltou um rugido tão alto que quase a deixou surda e vez menção de atacá-la uma flecha passou cortando o ar e atingindo em cheio a cabeça do monstro que caiu morto no chão. Olhou para o lado que veio a flecha e viu uma garota com um arco e flecha na mão, a respiração agitada e as pernas tremendo._

_- Você esta bem? – perguntou e Chrona apenas assentiu. – O que você é?_

_- S-sou h-h-humana e v-você? – disse Chrona ainda em choque._

_- Também. – a garota se aproximou tirou a flecha da cabeça da criatura e a colocou de volta no compartimento que levava nas costas._

_- O-onde e-estamos? – voltou a perguntar Chrona sentindo que ia cair a qualquer momento._

_- Não sei. – respondeu a garota olhando em volta. – Mas acho melhor sairmos daqui e procurarmos um lugar para ficar antes que mais uma dessas coisas pense em atacar._

_Chrona assentiu e as duas correram mata a dentro. Agora estavam juntas nessa confusão e teriam que fazer de tudo para sobreviver nesse mundo sombrio._

_

* * *

_

**Coloquei dois capitulos seguido porque já tinha esse preparado desde ontem e já que não estou conseguindo entrar na minha conta do outro site portar aqui seria o mais obvio. **

**Bom... Aqui começa a aventura das garotas Maka e Chrona, mas vai demorar um pouco para elas encontrarem o resto da turma OK? Ate lá tem muitas aventuras pela frente então paroveitem! E espero que não se importem com um pouquinho de sanguinolencia porque aqui vai ter MUITO!**

**Bjsss!**


	3. Cap 2: Se conhecendo Perigo a espreita!

_**Dark World**_

_**Cap. 2: Se conhecendo. O perigo espreita!**_

_Correram por um tempo ate encontrarem uma arvore cujas raízes ficavam completamente do lado de fora formando assim uma espécie de buraco entre elas, que dava muito em para entrarem por uma pequena abertura entre duas raízes. E já que elas eram grossas e bem pequenas em tamanho, sendo em relação as que estavam fora da terra, nenhum daqueles monstros terríveis conseguiria entrar e atacá-las. _

_Entraram rapidamente nesse pequeno esconderijo e se acomodaram no mesmo, sentando no chão para acalmar suas respirações agitadas e descompassadas e seus corações aloucados e cheios de medo. Não havia meio de luz alguma no local, por isso estavam na mais completa escuridão, sem falar no vento frio que passava por alguns buracos entre as raízes que faziam as duas tremerem de frio._

_Maka acabou perdendo a paciência e arrancou algumas raízes pequenas que tinham ramificado das mais grossas. As colocou no chão e usando uma de suas flechas começou a girar o cabo com rapidez por cima das raízes para causar uma fagulha e assim terem fogo. Demorou um pouco, com algumas tentativas falhas, mas finalmente uma pequena fagulha acendeu e deu inicio a uma pequena fogueira. Maka ainda cortou mais algumas raízes para poder aumentar o fogo ou permanecer com ele aceso. _

_Suas mãos estavam doendo e tinham algumas bolhas e ferimentos, mas não se importava muito. Já tinha tido ferimentos maiores em uma de suas aulas de luta e em um dos intentos de assassinato contra ela que milagrosamente havia saído com vida. Deixou-se relaxar no chão lamacento tirando as luvas de treino e vendo o estado de suas mãos para logo depois rasgar um pouco da saia e enrolar o tecido na mão para tampar os ferimentos. Claro que isso deixou a saia um pouco mais curta, quase chegando ao inicio das cochas, mas isso não importava, não agora._

_- C-como aprendeu a f-faze t-tudo i-isso? – perguntou Chrona incrédula, observando tudo que Maka fazia com suma atenção, os olhos se arregalando a cada feito que ela fazia com impressionante destreza, como se tudo aquilo fosse muito fácil._

_- Tive treinamento de sobrevivência, afinal quando se é muito sozinha sempre é bom estar preparado para quando não tenha ninguém para te ajudar. – falou com um ligeiro sorrido no rosto, colocando as luvas novamente e colocando seu arco e suas flechas perto de si enquanto se acomodava em uma das raízes. – Ah! E meu nome é Maka Albarm._

_- C-chrona M-makenshi. – disse Chrona apertando a mão que Maka havia erguido em sua direção em um comprimento amigável que durou apenas alguns segundos. – U-um minuto! V-você d-disse A-a-albarm? – Maka apenas assentiu sem entender a pergunta. – M-meu D-deus! V-você é f-filha d-daquele e-e-empresario f-famoso!_

_- Unf! Infelizmente sim. – disse Maka fazendo uma careta de desgosto. – Essa fama do meu pai só me traz problemas. Você nem queira saber de quantos intentos de assassinato eu escapei. _

_- I-intentos d-d-de a-assassinato? – Chrona ecoou morta de pavor. Não agüentava nem ver filme de aventura, imagina viver isso tudo! Estaria morta mesmo antes de começar._

_- Isso. De vez em quando eu queria ate ser uma garota normal. – falou Maka aparecendo um sorriso sonhador em sua face. Chrona apenas a mirou sem entender. Normalmente as pessoas queriam ser ricas iguais a ela então por que ela queria o contrario? Alem dos assassinatos é claro. – Ir a escola junto com outras pessoas. Passar os feriados com a família unida. Não ter que andar na rua rodeada de seguranças... Ah! Como queria ser uma garota normal com amigos._

_Chrona apenas a mirou sem entender muito bem. Ela não tinha amigos? Não tinha uma família unida? Será que ser rico era mesmo tão bom como todos dizem? Ou era como Maka falava e não valia a pena ter tanto dinheiro?_

_- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – disse Maka chamando a atenção de Chrona que apenas assentiu. – Como foi que você chegou aqui?_

_- N-não sei muito bem. – falou Chrona tentando se lembrar do que havia acontecido exatamente para chegar naquele mundo horrível. – L-lembro de t-ter ido pegar o p-presente d-de aniversario q-que meus tios me deram l-logo d-depois u-uma espécie d-de vórtice a-apareceu e m-me sugou p-para dentro. E-e guando eu a-abri os o-olhos e-estava a-aqui._

_- Que estranho. Comigo foi quase a mesma coisa. – falou Maka pensativa. – A propósito seu aniversario foi hoje? – Chrona assentiu. – Que guaincidencia o meu também foi! Quantos anos você fez?_

_- 16. – respondeu Chrona um pouco insegura._

_- Credo. Isso é mais do que uma quaincidencia. – Maka colocou uma mão no queixo e começou a pensar – Não pode ser apenas isso. Você e eu fomos mandadas para cá no mesmo dia, em situações semelhantes, no dia do nosso aniversario que por acaso é o mesmo e sendo que nós duas completamos 16 anos. Tem semelhanças de mais para ser apenas guainsidencias. Será que isso tudo tem alguma ligação? _

_- T-talvez tenha algo haver c-com e-essa c-criaturas. – disse Chrona tentando fazer parte do raciocínio. _

_- Talvez. – concordou Maka, mas logo soltou um bocejo alto junto com Chrona que começara a sentir as pálpebras pesarem. – Melhor irmos descansar. Seria mais apropriado que revezássemos para cuidar do fogo e garantimos que nenhuma dessas criaturas ataque de surpresa. – Chrona assentiu já se deitando na lama macia e fria para poder descansar. _

_Maka sorriu e deixou Chrona dormir. Era duro para as duas, mas ao parecer a garota não teve o mesmo treinamento que Maka fazendo ser mais difícil para ela. Maka se ajeitou na lama e pegou uma de suas flechas, para logo depois sair rapidamente e pegar alguns pedaços de madeira e algumas pedras. Voltou rapidamente para dentro do abrigo improvisado e voltou a se sentar._

_Utilizou a ponta afiada da flecha para poder moldar a madeira e batendo uma pedra na outra conseguiu apontá-las e torná-las afiadas como facas. Usando alguns cipós que encontrara no chão para prender a pedra em um pedaço de madeira e torná-lo uma se defender das criaturas que tinham aqui e para isso precisariam mais do que apenas um arco e flecha. Só esperava que conseguissem sobreviver ate arrumar uma maneira de voltar para casa, se é que isso era possível. _

_Saiu mais uma vez e procurou alguns cipós mais grossos e maiores junto com alguns mais finos, mas também resistentes. Logo depois voltou para dentro se posicionando perto da porta para logo depois começar a trançar o cipós uns nos outros e amarrando as duas pontas, formando uma espécie de cinto onde poderia colocar as facas que havia feito. Fez um para se e um para Chrona, mesmo sabendo que a mesma não devia ter tanto manejo com armas quanto ela. Mas mesmo assim seria bom ela ter já que não poderia proteger as duas por muito tempo._

_Colocou mais algumas raízes na fogueira para mantê-la acesa para logo depois olhar para o lado de das coisas que fazia ali agora ela aprendera na marra já que seu pai muitas vezes a deixou perdida em floresta porque a deixava sozinha para dar cantadas nas guias. Sempre odiou isso nele e por isso muitas vezes muitas pessoas, como concorrentes, traficantes, entre outros tentavam matá-la. _

_Suspirou e olhou mais atentamente entre as arvores. Podia ver um seu azulado cheio de estrelas que pareciam ate formar uma espécie de caminho pelo céu. Era o mesmo céu, a mesma estrelas, então porque todo o resto era diferente? Por que esse mundo era tão sombrio? Será que não havia ordem nem justiça nesse lugar? Era tudo pela lei da sobrevivência?_

_Olhou mais atentamente e viu, não uma, mas três luas de cores e tamanhos diferentes. A maior que pairava por baixo das outras, tendo sua metade tampada pelas montanhas rochosas no horizonte e que mais parecia um planeta de tão grande era roxa brilhante. A media que estava do seu lado esquerdo a poucos metros pela vista de onde estava era de um azul claro tão bonito quanto o próprio céu, e mesmo sendo media, ela devia ter dez vezes o tamanho da lua de seu mundo. A terceira e menor de todas estava a vários metros da lua maior e tinha um brilho prata, era a que mais brilhava das três, em compensação céu tamanho não chegava a um quarto da lua media. As três formavam uma combinação extraordinariamente bonita e com o céu tão estrelado parecia ate mesmo que esse mundo não era tão ruim._

_Respirou fundo. O ar aqui parecia ser bem mais leve do que lá onde vivia, talvez fosse por causa das varias arvores que rodeavam tudo e davam essa atmosfera tão relaxante. Isso a fez lembrar do símbolo chinês do Yin e Yang: "_todo mal tem um pouco do bem. E todo bem tem um pouco do mal" _E esse mundo representava isso direitinho._

_De repente ouviu um pequeno barulho de algo se movendo na mata. Ficou alerta no mesmo momento, pegou o arco e flecha colocando a mochica que guardava as flechas nas costas e tirando uma das flechas a colocando no arco já preparado para atirar. Começou a arredar para trás na direção de Chrona para acordá-la, sem tirar os olhos da passagem entre as raízes e sem se amolecer nem um minuto o braço que preparava a flecha para atirar. _

_Mas quando estava prestes a acordar Chrona alguma coisa a puxou para fora fazendo com que a bolsa de flechas saísse de suas costas e que o arco caísse de duas mãos. Percebeu tempos depois que o que há segurava era uma espécie de tentáculo negro que saia do chão junto com vários outros que balançavam para todos os lados. _

_Era difícil descrever o que realmente a havia atacado, já que tudo o que conseguia ver eram tentáculos e mais tentáculos negros balançando para todos os lados enquanto um a segurava e a deixava levantada no ar de cabeça para baixo. Tentou pegar uma das facas que tinha no cinto de cipós que havia feito, mas sempre que chegava perto o tentáculo ou a tacava no chão ou a tacava em algumas das arvores, isso sem soltar seu tornozelo. _

_- Chrona! – gritou vendo que essa era sua única chance. A mesma despertou na mesma hora e foi para fora gritando de horror ao ver o enorme monstro de sombras que as atacavam. – Pega uma faca!_

_Chrona procuro pelo chão do esconderijo onde estavam as facas que Maka havia falado. Demorou alguns minutos para Chrona encontrar a tal faca que na verdade era uma pedra bem afiada presa em um pedaço de madeira com um cipó. Mas não se importou e correu de volta para onde estava o monstro bem no momento em que o monstro tacava Maka com força no chão e a mesma esculpia um pouco de sangue e gritava de dor._

_- Maka! – Chrona gritou chamando a atenção da loira que virou o rosto para ver a companheira que agora tacara a faca em sua direção e a qual foi pega por Maka bem a tempo._

_Ela não perdeu tempo e inclinou o corpo para cima, já que voltara a ficar de cabeça para baixo, e cortou o tentáculo que segurava seu tornozelo. Maka caiu no chão em um golpe seco perdendo o ar no impacto, mas logo se levantou enquanto o monstro ainda agonizava por seu tentáculo perdido, sendo que no local saia uma espécie de líquido preto viscoso que escorria livremente._

_Chrona foi ajudar a Maka apoiando seu braço em seu ombro enquanto segurava sua cintura, fazendo-a se levantar e começar a andar na direção da floresta._

_- Espera! Meu arco e flecha. – falou Maka se separando e indo pegar suas coisas. Pegou seu arco e as flechas junto com o sinto que fez para Chrona, mas quando estava prestes a sair novamente o mostro mandou um de seus tentáculos no local._

_Chrona foi rápida o bastante para puxar Maka para fora e fazer com que o monstro só conseguisse acertar a fogueira que ainda trepidava dentro da arvore. O monstro soltou um guinchado alto de dor e voltou o tentáculo que agora queimava com as chamas agora negras e azuladas. Maka raciocinou rápido e pegou uma pequena raiz que havia sobrado com fogo e colocou perto de um galho maior fazendo a chama aumentar. Logo depois o tacou no monstro que de repente se encheu com as chamas negras e agonizava de dor, fazendo guinchados agudos que doíam os ouvidos._

_- Vem! - gritou Maka para Chrona puxando-a para dentro da floresta afastando ainda mais das chamas e do monstros que parecia diminuir cada vez mais._

_Elas correram mata a dentro tropeçando de vez em quando, mas não pararam ate chegar no ponto mais distante que conseguiam. As respirações agitadas e os corações já quase não suportando de tão acelerados. Se deixaram cair no chão, Maka apoiada em uma arvore e Chrona se joelhos no chão._

_- Essa foi quase. – disse Maka com a voz meio rouca e entrecortada, mas com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto. Mas logo esse sorriso desapareceu e deu espaço para uma forte tosse que deixou escapar um pouco de sangue escapar. Ela já tinha o ferimento nas costas e ser jogada de um lado para o outro não deve ter feito muito bem para suas costelas e muito menos para seus pulmões. _

_Chrona a mirou preocupada. Sabia que Maka havia sofrido bem mais ferimentos que ela e que estava se esforçando muito mais, mas não podia fazer nada por ela, afinal não sabia nada em relação a sobrevivência e muito menos em lidar com animais normais imagina aqueles monstros. _

_Perdeu a linha de pensamento quando alguma coisa caiu em seu colo assustando-a. Olhou pra a pequena bolinha que tinha em seu colo, era meio amarronzada, parecia ter pequenos pelinhos a tornando macia e boa de pegar. A pegou e analisou bem, supondo que era uma fruta que devia ter caído de alguma arvore. Olhou para cima procurando essa arvore e percebeu que aquela que estava bem em cima de sua cabeça estava cheia desses pequenos frutos._

_Mas ainda não sabia se podia come-las. Então aproveitou que Maka não estava distraída e deu uma pequena mordida na fruta. Não seria de muito importância para Maka, só a estava atrapalhando e seria bem melhor que não a atrapalhasse mais. Mas ao sentir o doce gosto da fruto percebeu ao estante que não tinha perigo nenhum e que podia come-la. _

_- Maka. – a chamou ainda com a boca cheia de mais um pedaço da fruta que havia acabado de dar mais uma mordida. Maka a mirou e Chrona engoliu com um sorriso no rosto o pedaço que tinha na boca. – Prova._

_Maka olhou meio desconfiada para o que estava na mão de Chrona, mas logo o pegou e deu uma pequena mordida meio duvidosa. Logo que sentiu o maravilho sabor da fruta não pode evitar sorrir e dar mais uma mordida na pequena fruta que já começara a acabar._

_Chrona sorriu e se levantou, sendo observada atentamente por Maka. Chrona se posicionou perto do tronco da arvore e começou a subir sem dificuldade alguma, Maka apenas mirava impressionada. Chrona podia não ser a melhor caçadora do mundo, mas sabia escalar muito bem. Chrona chegou na copa da arvore com muita agilidade e começou a atirar as frutas e tacá-las na direção de Maka que as pegava e colocava em cima de uma parte com grama para que não sujasse._

_- Acho que já ta bom! - falou Maka fazendo Chrona parar de tacar e começasse a descer. – Mas como vamos carregá-las?_

_Chrona olhou para todos os lados ate encontrar uma arvore grande em que as folhas que estavam tombadas para baixo eram grandes ao ponto de ser do tamanho da ponta de seu dedo ate um pouco acima de seu cotovelo. Olhou mais um pouco e viu alguns cipós que poderiam servir para prender as folhas._

_- Acho que aquelas folhas e aqueles cipós servem. – disse já começando a subir na arvore e recolher os cipós e as folhas, logo depois que Chrona desceu as duas começaram a colocar as folhas no chão uma em cima da outro ate formar uma espécie de colchão fino bem pequeno. _

_Colocaram as frutas por cima, empilhadas uma em cima da outra para ocupar menos espaço e logo depois levantaram todas as folhas fechando as frutas dentro delas. Logo depois passaram o cipó em volta prendendo as folhas e mantendo-as no lugar, deixando um pequeno pedaço de cipó sobrando para que pudessem carregar. Chrona pegou mais algumas frutas para se servirem agora e depois voltarem a andar para achar um lugar seguro._

_- E para onde vamos? – perguntou Chrona dando mais uma mordida na sua fruta. Já havia perdido completamente sua timidez com Maka, afinal estavam juntas nessa e depois de tudo o que haviam passado criaram uma pequena intimidade entre se._

_- Estava pensando em ir para aquelas montanhas. – Maka apontou para as montanhas alem da floresta onde estava paradas as três luas. – Tenho a impressão que lá será mais seguro. Me sinto muito observada aqui e lá pelo menos teremos mais lugares para nos defender._

_Chrona assentiu e as duas continuaram comendo. Logo depois que acabaram se levantaram e começaram a viajem. Tudo era muito escuro e denso e parecia que qualquer coisa ia sair e atacá-las. Maka sempre andava com seu arco e flecha preparado enquanto Chrona carregava as frutas já usando o sinto que Maka havia feito com duas facas presas nele. _

_Caminharam por algumas horas ate chegarem a um pequeno lago cristalino onde a pequena lua prata brilhava exatamente encima dele. Chrona se aproximou e tomou um pouco da água verificando se dava para beber. Não parecia ter nada de ruim, só o cristalino dela já mostrava que não havia nenhuma sujeira. Nem peixes existia no lago. _

_Maka ao perceber que não tinha nenhum risco cortou dois galhos grossos das arvores e o partiu em dois pedaços. Tirou um pouco da parte de dentro deixando os dois tocos ocos. Utilizou os pedaços que sobraram e fez uma pequena tampa que era a conta de tampar o buraco do meio. Colocou a água dentro dos dois cantis e os tampou. Tomaram um pouco da água, lavaram o rosto e iam voltar a andar quando um rugido as fez parar e o sangue gelar. _

_Olharam para trás e lá estava uma espécie de lobo, só que ele se pendurava nas patas traseiras ficando meio corcunda, mas em pé. Suas patas eram maiores que a de um lobo normal, e as garras tão grandes quanto qualquer lobo. O corpo era todo coberto com um pelo castanho meio curto, ele era encurvado e longo dando um aspecto meio humano, mas ao mesmo tempo animalesco. O focinho era longo com o nariz molhado preto que fungava sem parar, os olhos vermelhos e a boca cheia de dentes escorrendo baba. _

_Antes que as duas tiveram tempo de raciocinar já que aquele lobo se lançou contra elas que só conseguiram pular para os lados, cada uma para um, enquanto o animal saia arrastando as garras no chão tentando parar. Maka preparou o arco para atirar, mas o lobo foi mais rápido e lhe deu uma patada que lhe mandou do outro lado de onde estava. Logo depois o lobo se dirigiu na direção de Chrona que já tinha se levantado e tinha uma faca na mão e preparava para achar o momento de atacar._

_O lobo pulou em cima dela e Chrona caiu no chão se esquivando dos dentes que ele tentava ficar em sua cabeça. Pensou rápido e fincou a faca bem no peito do "animal" que soltou um uivo de dor e saiu de cima de Chrona que rolou para longe. Maka viu o lobo tirar a faca com uma de suas patas e o ferimento se curar ao instante. Foi quando uma coisa veio a sua mente. _

_Aparência humana e de lobo ao mesmo tempo, se cura com coisas simples... Era só um palpite, mas talvez aquela coisa fosse um lobisomem. Não seria tão improvável levando em conta onde estavam. _

_- Chrona sobe em uma arvore alta! – gritou para ela que a mirou um pouco confusa, mas fez o que pediu subindo o mais auto que conseguia em uma arvore ali perto. O lobisomem foi em sua direção pulando e encravando suas garras no tronco da arvore tentando inutilmente pegar Chrona que sempre subia mais um pouco._

_Maka pegou uma de suas flechas e olhou a ponta. Deu graças a deus por seu pai ter dado um conjunto de flechas com pontas de pra e que estivesse usando ele no momento em que foi arrastada para dentro do portal. Preparou a flecha e fechou um olho para mirar certeiro na cabeça do lobisomem. Soltou um assobio alto chamando a atenção da criatura que virou a cabeça bem no momento em que Maka soltava a flecha que saiu em uma velocidade impressionante e atingiu certeiro na cabeça da besta, atravessando o crânio e fincando no tronco da arvore logo atrás._

_Um sangue negro começou a escorrer pela cabeça manchando o pelo marrom do animal que agora tinha o corpo mole, sem vida. Chrona desceu da arvore pelo outro lado e andou ate ficar de frente para a criatura, a poucos metros da mesma. Maka também se aproximou apontando mais uma flecha para ele só para garantir. _

_Relaxou ao garantir que a besta estava morta e retirou sua flecha da cabeça da mesma vendo o corpo cair sem fida para o lado. Limpou a flecha na água que de repente voltou a ser a mesma água cristalina que era antes. Se assustou no inicio, mas não era tempo para isso pegaram suas coisas, que milagrosamente haviam ficado inteiras no ataque e voltaram a andar na direção que estava planejada. Dessa vez andavam mais atentas tentando não trombar com nada que pudesse ser um risco eminente. _

_- O que faremos quando chegarmos as montanhas? – perguntou Chrona carregando a sacola de frutas com uma mão e a faca com outra. _

_- Procuraremos pessoas, humanos que possam nos informar onde estamos, nos dar abrigo por pelo menos uma noite, um pouco de alimento e água e armas para nos defender. – falou Maka determinada carregando seu arco e flecha e a bolsa de flechas que agora também tinha os dois cantis cheios de água. _

_- Acha mesmo que possa ter outras pessoas aqui? – perguntou Chrona já um pouco animada. Só de pensar que podia não serem as únicas nesse mundo já a deixava mais animada._

_- Mas é claro! – exclamou Maka sorrindo extensamente para Chrona. – Se estamos aqui quer dizer que também tem outras pessoas. _

_- E você sabe o que era aquela coisa que nos atacou? – perguntou Chrona pensativa, já que Maka matara o bicho enquanto ela que o atacara direto no coração não tinha feito nenhum efeito._

_- Tenho uma suspeita que era um lobisomem. – disse fazendo os olhos da rosada se arregalarem. – Se fosse nomear cada coisa que enfrentamos aqui seria o seguinte: as primeiras que nos atacaram seriam monstros. A segunda eu chamaria de Shadow já que pareceu mais uma sombra que uma monstro como os outros. E esse ultimo um lobisomem._

_- Será que tem coisas piores por ai? – voltou a perguntar Chrona já começando a tremer de medo._

_- Seria o mais provável. – falou Maka sem deixar de mirar a sua frente. – Não acredito que só tenha isso, já que esse mundo parece ser muito grande para que só tenha esse tipo de coisa._

_O resto da caminhada foi em silencio, cada uma presa em seus próprios pensamentos. Chrona pensava em como sentia falta de seu irmão e de sua mãe, daquele jeito zombeteiro e tenebroso de seu irmão, e do jeito sinistro de sua mãe que mais parecia. Enquanto isso Maka pensava em Blair e em seu pai. Sentia falta do jeito esquecido e pervertido de seu pai, e do jeito brincalhão e divertido de Blair que normalmente puxava para o lado pervertido. Como sentiam falta de seus lares! _

_Passaram horas andando novamente, cada um em seu mundo sem perceber o tempo passar. Era como se o tempo realmente não chegasse a se mover já que as luas nem se moviam e o sol nunca chegava a brilhar naquele seu. Maka olhou para cima encarando o céu estralado e as três luas brilhantes que pareciam estar cada vez mais perto. Ao parecer o dia nunca iria raiar, nesse mundo a noite era eterna e isso a preocupava. Os monstros parecia ser bem mais forte no escuro o que significa que ela teriam que enfrentá-los na maior parte de seu tempo. _

_Levou uma mão ate o colar de ouro que usava. Lembrou de sua mãe, de como ela costumava confortá-la em horas difíceis e como a animava nos piores momentos. Sentia falta dela e nesse momento tudo que queria era sentir o calor materno novamente. Aquele doce abraço que espantava todos os males e a fazia se sentir bem mais confortável com a situação. _

_De repente ouviram vários uivos. As duas pararam em seco sentindo o pelo dos braços e da nuca se enrijecerem e o sangue gelar. Ouviram novamente os uivos seguidos de ladros e rosnados. Maka percebeu na hora o que eram e pela quantidade de vozes e os passos que se aproximavam velozmente podia ter certeza que não eram poucos._

_- Chrona corre! - gritou puxando o pulso da mesma e começando a correr a toda velocidade. Pulavam de raízes prestavam atenção para não cair e nem tropeçar em lugar algum._

_Podiam ouvir os passos se aproximando e ate mesmo as respirações agitadas dos lobisomens que as perseguiam. As duas corriam o máximo que podiam, mas mesmo assim parecia que não adiantava nada e que iam acabar sendo mortas por aqueles animais selvagens, parecia ate que a montanha parecia estar cada vez mais distante e que nunca iriam chegar._

_Já estavam perdendo as forças quando a floresta acabou e as rochas começavam a tomar conta da paisagem. Quando já tinha entrado na parte da montanha Chrona tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu de cara no chão. Maka voltou para ajudá-la, mas quando tentou levantá-la para que voltassem a correr os lobisomens aparecerem revelando milhares a mais do que previam. Sabiam que era o fim das duas e que dessa vez não teriam escapatória. Chrona fechou os olhos, se abraçou a Maka e escondendo a o rosto no peito da mesma._

_Mas ao invés de atacarem os lobisomens pararam na entrada da montanha, soltando grunhidos, chiados e ladrados enquanto se acumulavam na entrada e tentavam evita entrar, mesmo que quisessem. Chrona e Maka viram sem entender os lobisomens se dispersando lentamente da entrada voltando a floresta que haviam vindo, sumindo um por um._

_As duas olharam para trás e viram as montanhas rochosas com pedras de diversas cores escuras, desde o cinza mais claro ate o preto mais escuro. Formavam formações estranhas e sombrias enquanto ecos estranhos passavam pelas paredes frias e arrepiantes transmitindo calafrios profundos por todo o duas miraram todo o local com determinação. O que teria ai dentro para assustar uma manada de lobisomens? Será que saíram de uma enrascada para parar em outra?____

* * *

_

**O capitulo ficou um pouco maior e acho que ate ficou melhorzinho. Fiz ele com umas pitadas de Planet Survival, mas acho que mesmo assim ficou bom. Tentei dar o maximo de intriga possivel já que a fic vai ser cheia disso. Só espero que nessa minha demora para postar capitulos nas minhas fics não tenha feito eu perder leitoras porque to super preocupada com isso.**

**Espero que continuem lendo e que seja do agrado de vocês.**

**Bjsss!**


End file.
